


Normal Again

by Mazer



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Flash-Fiction, Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieri come oggi, quella consapevolezza che dodici anni d'indifferenza non sono stati capaci di sbiadire attanaglia Hokuto: Ryoichi non lascerà libera la sua mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata dodici anni prima del presente, questa breve storia vede suoi protagonisti il giovane Hokuto Umeda, ancora studente di liceo, e il suo amico Ryoichi Kijima, che nel fumetto, in effetti, dovrebbe comparire solo in quei tre capitoli ed esserne nominato al di fuori poche altre volte... °__°  
> Più che altro, è una raccolta di pensieri e sensazioni. Spero di potermi dedicare più approfonditamente a questo tema, un giorno.

Un denso stillicidio li sorprese grondando dal luminoso cielo estivo, riempiendo l’aria di suoni ovattati che rimbombavano nel silenzio delle strade vuote.  
  
 _Se il mio braccio fosse in grado di arrivare fin lassù_ , _potrei abbattere questa scenografia di cartapesta?  
_  
Nella mente di Hokuto prese corpo l’immagine di un palloncino azzurro che, bucato da un ago, si sgonfiava di colpo.  
Il freddo graffiava le ossa e Ryoichi, al suo fianco, correva imprecando, per una volta dimentico del suo abituale sorriso costruito.  
Ecco la fonte di ogni suo guaio, presente e futuro; pienamente consapevole dell’effetto che gli provocava la sua presenza ed altrettanto volutamente dimentico dell’intera questione.  
Era peccato aggrapparsi ad una speranza, pur elargita così inaspettatamente?  
Era superbia desiderare un secondo passo, dopo aver arrischiato il primo?  
La pioggia arruffava i capelli scuri di Ryoichi incollandoli sul suo viso affilato, facendone risaltare i vividi occhi dal taglio allungato e quelle labbra sottili che Hokuto aveva violato più di una volta, col suo consenso.  
Vittima brutalizzata di esasperanti onanismi mentali, Hokuto aveva infine chinato il capo davanti alle proprie pulsioni.   
  
_Ipocrita_.  
  
Ecco il solo giudizio sottinteso ottenuto in cambio, abbondantemente intinto in vezzeggianti frasi di circostanza.  
Il bue chiamava cornuto l’asino.  
Un ragazzino abbandonato a sé stesso pestava i piedi perché non si era sentito abbastanza amato; un ragazzino cresciuto nella bambagia soffriva pregando che l’altro non fosse stato già toccato davvero così intimamente dal dolore.  
Blandendo la propria intelligenza con dolci sogni, Hokuto si ripeteva che no, Ryoichi non gli avrebbe mai procurato intenzionalmente tanta sofferenza gratuita; non avrebbe mai potuto rimanere indifferente davanti alla sua confusione, se non si fosse sentito stordito a sua volta.  
  
 _Se non posso essere il tuo porto, sarò almeno la tua ancora_.  
  
Quello sguardo greve che vagava liberamente perso nell’ombra, credendosi non notato, gli aveva arpionato l’anima mesi prima. E gliel’aveva definitivamente lacerata quando aveva incrociato il suo: come due esuli rincontratisi casualmente in terra straniera ad anni di distanza dall’esodo, si erano _riconosciuti_.  
Ma, nel momento in cui Hokuto avrebbe espresso la domanda, quale che fosse, Ryoichi sarebbe sempre stato abbastanza abile da eluderla.  
Ryoichi aveva un modo perverso di amare: riempiva di piccoli regali chi lo interessava per ricordargli di essere ancora suo, compensava con attenzioni esagerate le sue fughe, nascondeva i suoi stati d’animo sotto la menzogna del preoccuparsi della gente per non doversi scoprire eccessivamente.  
Aveva appena diciassette anni, Hokuto Umeda, ma già si rendeva conto di essere rimasto invischiato in qualcosa che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Capiva di aver perso di vista la via.  
Sapeva che, anche quando quel processo avrebbe concluso il suo ciclo, non avrebbe potuto grattarne via i residui con facilità senza lasciare danni.  
Ryoichi gli sorrideva complice, soddisfatto dopo che avevano finalmente trovato un riparo, abbracciandosi da solo il torace zuppo in cerca di calore.  
Quante altre volte ancora avrebbe dovuto supplicargli confidenze che lo avrebbero ucciso?  
Per quanto tempo avrebbe resistito a spiarne gli umori senza reagire?  
  
 _No, Ryoichi, non tornerò di nuovo normale._


End file.
